


Dream

by Koayyy



Series: White, Blank Paradise [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koayyy/pseuds/Koayyy
Summary: Sandalphon dreams a strange dream, but Lucifer is there when he wakes up in the middle of the night.





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> WMTSB2 has broken me, so have this ;~; I just want these two to be Happy

Nothing makes sense. Up is down and left is right.

The sparkles in the air fade away, and the new (too pure) six feathered wings on his back feel too heavy. The power flowing should warm his core, but he doesn’t feel it at all. All he feels is the cold ground, the cold air, and the cold, cold head in his arms.

He feels a few unfamiliar presences running to the room he was currently in, but he couldn’t care as his eyes focused on the head of someone precious to him in his hands.

Lucifer is gone, but it was impossible, Lucifer can’t be-

Sandalphon opens his eyes with a jolt traveling throughout his body. His breath hitches and his muscle tense until his sight focuses. His face was pressed against another body’s shirt, and then he realizes that what he just experienced was all a dream, as real as it felt.

“Sandalphon...?” his name is whispered with tenderness and he pulls back and looks up to see Lucifer, his face showing grogginess as he struggles to keep his eyes open. Lucifer is always so beautiful and perfect in every way, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have his weaker moments, and Sandalphon is always happy and relieved that Lucifer is willing to show these kinds of moments to him.

“Sorry for waking you, Lucifer.” he whispers back, his arms around Lucifer loosening a little. But all that does is cause Lucifer’s arms to tighten around him.

“Why are you awake...? It’s still in the middle of the night...” Lucifer’s soft voice is bordering on a whine, and a small smile easily appears on Sandalphon’s face, then it disappears as he thinks about his dream.

“I... had a weird dream.” he forces it out past his hesitance, and even though Lucifer’s eyes have closed again, Sandalphon is sure he is still listening.

“What... it about...?” he can’t hear parts of what Lucifer said due to how quiet it was, but his heart warms at Lucifer’s concern nonetheless.

“I don’t remember much, but I think I lost you.” he honestly doesn’t remember that much, but that part was so vivid, as if it really happened. He only remembered that it was a dream when he woke up in their bed together.

Lucifer cracks an eye open. “I’m here now...” he whispers and with little effort, shuffles closer to Sandalphon and touches their foreheads together. He opens his closed eye and stares back at Sandalphon’s beautiful red eyes.

Sandalphon chuckled, and it came out strange with his slightly dry throat. But Lucifer chuckled back all the same as he pulled Sandalphon closer to him. Sandalphon’s face breaks into a tiny smile and he pushes himself forward to give Lucifer a quick kiss. When he pulls back, it’s Lucifer’s turn to give him a quick kiss.

They stare at each other for another moment, until Sandalphon whispers again. “Goodnight, Lucifer.”

“Goodnight, Sandalphon.” Lucifer whispers back and doesn’t close his eyes until Sandalphon does, but he ends up the first to fall asleep. Sandalphon smiles again and shuffles closer, before truly giving into sleep’s hold.

 

* * *

  
“Hey, Lucifer, if we were in a fantasy world, what do you think we would be?”

“What’s this, so suddenly?”

The two lovebirds are sitting across each other, having finished their breakfast and are going through their daily mugs of coffee when Sandalphon asks. Saturdays are their relaxing days, so they were both taking it slow. Evident by how long they had cuddled in bed, ignoring their alarm clock sitting on the bedside table.

“That dream got me thinking,” Sandalphon starts. “Lucifer would definitely be the strongest angel in that world.” he said, completely certain as he took a sip out of his mug.

“If I’m the strongest, then you must be equally as strong.” Lucifer counters as he rests his mug onto the table. Being at the top is lonely.

“But if I’m as strong as you, then who’s the strongest?” Sandalphon says, his voice giving a clear warning of his incoming pout. Lucifer giggles at his face.

“We’re both the strongest, then nothing would ever take us down.” Lucifer replies, smiling when Sandalphon dives into thought with it. He watches as Sandalphon’s face flickers from confusion, then into thinking as his eyebrows furrowed, then finally lighting up when he reached an understanding.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Sandalphon says as he nods.

“What do think we would look like?” Lucifer asks as he urges him to go on. Sandalphon always had such interesting ideas, unlike himself, who wouldn’t be able to think about something as creative as this.

“Hm...” Sandalphon hums as he thinks, taking a good look at Lucifer. “What if you had six white wings? It would fit you perfectly.” he finally settles on after a while. Lucifer looks into his mug as he imagines himself with six white, feathered wings on his back.

“Would it?” he accidentally lets it slip past his mouth, and Sandalphon slumps down a little in his seat.

“Does it not... suit your tastes?” Sandalphon asks, nervousness in his tone, and Lucifer holds onto his mug with both of his hands.

“That’s not the problem. It’s just I can’t picture it well.” Lucifer says, relief flowing through him when Sandalphon stops sulking. He was never the one good with words.

“What about you?” Lucifer asks to change the subject. Sandalphon usually puts Lucifer first and himself second. He ought to care about himself more.

Sandalphon hums again as he thinks, looking down at his lap. He takes so long that Lucifer himself tries to imagine Sandalphon with wings. He imagines one and casts it aside when it doesn’t fit, but one in particular refused to be pushed aside.

“Maybe two brown wings?” Lucifer takes a chance and voices it. Sandalphon paused in his thoughts to imagine his suggestion, and after a while, Lucifer adds on.

“It goes with your eyes.” he says, and Sandalphon traces the rim of his mug for another while before nodding once, then again, and then a few more times. Lucifer giggles at his cute reaction.

“Yeah, it would be perfect.” Sandalphon says, more to himself than to Lucifer. Lucifer lifts his mug and takes a sip as Sandalphon starts smiling to himself, the sunlight from the window shining on him, making Lucifer’s heart skip a beat all over again.

Lucifer giggles in response, causing Sandalphon to snap back to reality. Sandalphon tilts his head to one side in confusion, and Lucifer smiles, leaves his mug on the table, and pulls Sandalphon closer for a kiss.

They close their eyes as their lips meet, and none of them notice the small, too white plume sitting on their windowsill.


End file.
